


Fairy Tale AU

by SquiffyRogue



Series: Pharmercy Appreciation Week 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Relationship, Shapeshifting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiffyRogue/pseuds/SquiffyRogue
Summary: Loosely based on Red Riding Hood. Angela is an herbalist who must bring her adoptive grandfather (Reinhardt) medicine. The journey is long and she has an unlikely guide along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with a friend who shyly wishes to remain anonymous but we will be posting fics throughout the week and will always be accepting prompts over on https://queer-skies-ahead.tumblr.com

Angela wraps her signature red cloak around her shoulders, then fastens her hiking bag on her back. It was early morning now; time for her to set out on her journey.

Her adopted grandfather, Reinhardt, sent a letter asking her to visit. He lived in the mountains, but had fallen ill. As the village herbalist and his granddaughter, she was the obvious choice to turn to for help.

The only problem was that Angela had never traveled to Reinhardt’s cabin before. He built it only a couple years ago, and she was always so busy helping sick villagers that she never had the opportunity to visit. Fortunately, Reinhardt promised to send her a guide that would meet her a short way up the mountain.

As the woman leaves her home, however, she stops. There was now one more problem. The clouds seemed to promise snow soon; the first of the season. Angela chews on her bottom lip, thinking.

Snow would make climbing the mountain dangerous. But she couldn’t just leave Reinhardt to his illness. What if it worsened? No… she had to make this trip. Winter was only just starting, so it wasn’t like she could wait it out.

Perhaps the guide knew how to navigate during winter? Maybe if she made it to the meeting point before the snow, it wouldn’t be as much of an issue. That was her best bet.

So, despite her best judgment, Angela set a brutal pace for herself. She ran until she was out of breath, but even then, she only slowed to a jog. The herbalist had never been athletic, but she refused to take a break until she made it to the meeting spot.

When she hit the halfway mark, it started snowing. Angela simply pulled the red hood of her cloak over her head and quickened her pace.

By the time she was three quarters of the way there, her pace turned sluggish. Every muscle burned with pain. The snow kept piling, making each step harder than the last. Her vision blurred.

Angela didn’t have the time nor the energy to act when a large, black figure sped towards her. The creature jumped, tackling her to the ground. Only once she was staring into deep, golden eyes and glistening white fangs did she realize that the creature was a wolf.

But it was too late. Her body refused to obey. Her vision darkened further. This wolf was going to devour her and she was powerless to stop it. She was powerless to even stay conscious. Angela’s eyes closed as her body shut down.

~~~

Angela’s eyes slowly flutter open. It took her a few moments to be even marginally aware of her surroundings, but she seemed to be in a cave. It was dark outside, but a warm fire crackled nearby. Her sleeping bag, which was attached to her hiking backpack, now lay beneath her. Finally, her eyes lock onto the strange woman sitting a couple feet away. Was she the guide?

Wait… guide? Her eyes widen in panic as she remembers what happened, causing her to jerk upright. “The wolf!” The herbalist flinches, her sore muscles protesting the harsh movement. “D-did you kill it?”

“Ah, Angela. You’re awake. Good,” the woman stops poking the fire with a stick and perks up to look at Angela. She moves in closer, placing the back of her hand to Angela’s forehead then cheeks. Once content that the herbalist is well she gives a small nod of approval. “You’re safe now and the storm should be gone by morning. I’m Fareeha.”

Fareeha fumbles with a small satchel then pulls out a few pieces of cured, dried meat. She holds out her hand in offering. “Here. You’ll need your strength.”

Angela thanks her for the meat, nibbling on it between questions. “Did my grandfather send you? What happened to the wolf?”

“Reinhardt asked me to ensure your safety given the winter season,” Fareeha answers the first question then pauses for a few tangible moments as if contemplating how to answer.  
“As for the wolf,” Fareeha takes an aggressive bite of the meat, making the jerky audibly snap. “It won’t be a problem for you.”

Angela raises an eyebrow, becoming a bit suspicious. “Why are you avoiding the question?” How could she even be sure that this is who Reinhardt sent?

“I’m not avoiding anything. The wolf isn’t a problem anymore. Is that not enough?” Fareeha glances at Angela before finishing off her portion of meat. “Get some sleep while you can. It’s still quite a hike to Reinhardt’s cabin from where we are.”

Angela’s expression sets into a slight pout. “I suppose,” She studies Fareeha a bit more closely before realizing something important. “Wait- you didn’t bring any sleeping gear?” It looked as though the woman was only carrying food, and other little hiking tools to help with things like starting a fire.

Fareeha looks shocked at the accusation and her cheeks flush a light pink for a quick moment. This question easily catching her off guard unlike Angela’s previous prodding.

“The fire and my leathers are enough. There’s no need to waste space on something I don’t need,” she says a bit frantically, gesturing to the flames and her simplistic outfit which Angela is quick to note is hardly suitable for the climate. Feeling the herbalist’s intense gaze on her, Fareeha curls up next to the fire with her back facing Angela. “Good night.”

“Fareeha, was it?” Angela mulled over her options. “You can… sleep with me if you’d like. I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.” The herbalist felt a bit bad that she hounded the woman instead of simply thanking her for her help. “I didn’t mean to be a bother to you. I apologize for my behavior.”

Fareeha tilts her head back towards Angela at the mention of her name. Her eyes soften at the offer and she shakes her head.

“You aren’t a bother. Your questions are understandable,” Fareeha says, rolling over to better face the herbalist. “But I will be warm. Don’t worry,” she reaches out and gives Angela a few soft, reassuring pats on the hand. In doing so she notices that Angela’s hands are still chilled from the winter air and wonders if the offer wasn’t entirely with Fareeha’s comfort in mind. “That said, I don’t mind sleeping closer to keep you warm if you’d like.”

Angela thought nothing of her own warmth until Fareeha touched her, leading her to rationalize to herself that if they shared, neither of them would be cold, even though she was currently the only cold one. “Please?”

“As you wish,” Fareeha says, flashing Angela a smile that warms her better than any fire could. She repositions herself partly on Angela’s bedroll and puts her hands behind her head as a makeshift pillow once she lays down. Fareeha locks eyes with the herbalist, umbra meeting blue.

“I’m not just here to guide you,” Fareeha says, tone just above a whisper. Her lips purse and her gaze glances to the rocky walls of the cave as if she’s wrestling with something internally, “I’m to protect you as well.”

“And I will,” Fareeha says, looking back into Angela’s eyes. “Let me know of anything you need.”

The herbalist isn’t entirely sure if she saw a change, a flicker of gold color in Fareeha’s eyes when she looked back or if it was just the flames reflecting in her guide’s eyes.

Angela wanted to interject ‘like you protected me from the wolf,’ but she just barely made up with Fareeha and didn’t want to push her buttons. Instead, she smiles. “I need you to stand up so we can both get inside the covers instead of sleeping on top of them.”  

“Oh. Oh!” Fareeha flushes a light pink and rolls off the bedroll. “Sorry, I’m not used to sleeping like this.” Once Angela gets the situated under the covers, Fareeha carefully slides in next to her a bit awkwardly.

“Good night,” Angela yawns, curling up on her side facing Fareeha.

“Night,” Fareeha responds, returning to her position on her back with her hands behind her head.

It isn’t long before both drift off into sleep, but Fareeha finds herself woken up an hour later by something tickling her nose and a weight on her chest. Angela was out cold and snuggled securely against Fareeha with the blonde’s head tucked just under her chin. She lightly brushes the wayward strands of Angela’s hair out of her face then hooks an arm over her shoulders. Fareeha lets out a content sigh, closing her eyes.

When she opens them again the early morning light has leaked into the cave. The fire is down to smoldering embers. The herbalist still clinging to her chest. Fareeha lets her stay like this, waiting for her to natural wake as long as possible, but as the sun starts to rise she knows they have to make their way up the mountain while daylight remains on their side.

“We can’t afford to sleep in,” Fareeha whispers, giving Angela’s shoulder a gentle rub. “It’s time to get up.”

Angela groans. “Five more minutes…” It took her a few moments to realize that she was both being held, and clinging to Fareeha. Another moment to realize where exactly her face was positioned against the guide’s body. Her cheeks instantly heat up and she pulls away. “I’m sorry! I know I used to cling to others in my sleep when I was younger, but I didn’t know I retained that habit.”

“It’s fine,” Fareeha chuckles, giving Angela a gentle pat on top of the head and flashing that warm grin again. “Did you sleep well? I hope you were warm enough.”

“I slept very well, thank you.” Angela sits up, then rummages through her pack. “Here,” she hands Fareeha a small loaf of bread. “Breakfast. I baked it myself.”

“Thanks you,” Fareeha takes the bread, giving it a sniff before taking a small nibble. Her eyes light up as the flavor washes over her tongue. Her bites become bigger and faster as she devours the bread.

“That was.. really good!” Fareeha’s eyes are fixated on the pouch Angela pulled the bread from. “There’s more, right? I mean.. for later, of course.”

“That depends… is there more meat? Perhaps we can trade,” She giggles. “Just kidding. There is more, and you’re welcome to it. I made enough to last us throughout our journey.”

“Are you sure? My appetite can be quite insatiable,” Fareeha says with a wink that sounds almost flirtatious. She doesn’t give Angela a chance to respond as she stands up to stretch and stomp out the remaining embers. “We should make haste. while the sun is on our side.”

Angela can feel herself blushing again, but manages to keep it under control before Fareeha looks at her again. “Yes, you’re right.” The herbalist packs up her things, then follows the woman out of the cave.

Not wanting to waste daylight, Fareeha starts at a brisk, but reasonable pace.

Or at least, it would be reasonable, if Angela were at all athletic and if her legs weren’t still sore from the day before. She did her best to keep up, not wanting to be a burden, but after only five minutes, one of her legs gave out, causing her to trip and crash face-first into the snow.

“Hey! Are you alright?” Fareeha shouts in a panic, rushing to Angela’s side. She has the herbalist to her feet in no time and keeps an arm hooked around her waist to aid in balancing lest she fall again. “Are you feeling ill?”

“I’m sorry…” Angela stares down at her feet in shame. “Yesterday, I pushed myself far too hard in order to meet you before it snowed. My entire body still hurts.”  

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Fareeha narrows her eyes in a glare, her voice low and stern.

Tears start forming in the corners of her eyes; an involuntary reaction to Fareeha’s anger. “I didn’t want to be a burden… I thought I would still be able to keep up. I’m so sorry.” Her trembling hands reach up to wipe away the tears that are now flowing freely.

“I told you before to let me know of anything you need. You’re not a burden,” Fareeha coos, her voice smooth like milk and honey. She wipes Angela’s tears away with the back of her hand then hoists the woman up to carry her piggyback. Strong arms effortlessly hooking behind the herbalist’s knees and bearing her weight as if she were a toy. “Hold tight, alright?”

Angela wraps her arms around Fareeha’s neck to keep herself steady. “A-are you sure about this? Won’t you tire out quickly?”

“If I need a break, I’ll take one,” Fareeha says, continuing at a brisk pace up the snowy landscape faster than she was going before with Angela at her heels.

The pair make idle chatter along the journey. Angela about her work in the village tending to the sick, concocting new recipes to help those with varying ailments. Fareeha is keen to skirt any real details about her life, instead focusing on various things about the mountain side and how she’s more or less Reinhardt’s only neighbor—which is why she agreed to help Angela reach him without hesitation.

After a few hours they reach a small clearing and Fareeha carefully lowers Angela to the ground. “We’ll take a small break here before continuing,” She says, surveying the landscape. “We’re still about a day and half from Reinhardt’s.”

Angela clears the snow off a boulder before sitting on it. She takes a sip of water from her canteen, then beckons Fareeha over. “I want you to keep your strength up,” She hands the woman another loaf of bread. “Let me know if you want more than that. It’s also a token of my gratitude.”

“Thank you,” Fareeha takes a happy, hearty bite of the bread. She stops short of taking another bite when her attention snaps towards the tree line behind Angela. Her eyes go dark, quickly stashing the bread in a side pouch.

“What is—“

“Shh!” Fareeha snarls. “Move carefully and get behind me.”

Feeling a pit of dread in her stomach, Angela quietly stands and moves behind Fareeha, as ordered. The herbalist strains to hear what it was that freaked her guide out. She couldn’t hear anything out of the ordinary. How keen were Fareeha’s ears, exactly?

Then she heard it. Something large bumbling through the trees. Something headed their way.

Finally, she saw it. A large bear made its appearance in the clearing, spotting the two humans immediately.

Fear froze her in place. There was no way she could even run in her condition, and as fast as Fareeha was, Angela doubted she could outrun a bear.

They were going to die. Unless… maybe she could use herself as bait. There was no way they’d both escape, but since she couldn’t run anyways, she could at least buy time for Fareeha. “Fareeha, run! You can make it if it’s distracted by me!”

“What?! Don’t be a fool!” Fareeha hisses as Angela jumps in front to put herself between Fareeha and bear. The bear rears up and lets out an aggressive bellow as it swings a paw down towards Angela. Fareeha manages to push the woman out of the way, taking the blow herself. The bear’s swing knocks Fareeha in the side and send her tumbling like a rag doll in the snow.

“Fareeha!!” Angela rushes towards the woman, but her legs give out once more before she makes it, causing her to fall halfway between Fareeha and the bear. The bear saunters towards her, lifting its paw to strike again. Angela curls up into a ball, covering her head with her arms, but she knows it won’t do much to help.

The bear lets out another roar, but this one different. It sounds surprised? In pain? And Angela is still in tact. When she opens her eyes to look up she sees that her problems have gotten worse. A wolf had enter the fray, likely to fight with the bear over who would get the kill.  
  
The wolf sunk its teeth deep into the bear's forearm and, try as it might, the bear could not shake it free. It finally got another paw on the wolf to pry free at the cost of a lacerating wound. Every swipe of its clawed paw the bear made at the wolf was avoided and met with snapping jaws. When the bear stood up on its hide legs to come down with both paws, the wolf saw its open and lunged for its throat. The bear let out a raspy cry as it tumbled backwards into the snow. The snow explodes up around both bear and wolf alike as the pair hit the ground. The wolf rips free of the bear whose blood drips and stains the snow. Accepting defeat, the bear quickly rolls to its feet and beats a hasty defeat.  
  
Once the bear is clearly gone the wolf turns its full attention to Angela and pads towards her with a predator's grace. Bear's blood still wet on its muzzle and gold, shining eyes fixated on her--the same eyes from the other day.

Angela slowly, carefully, turns her head to look at where Fareeha once was, only to find her missing. No, not missing. She shifts her gaze back to the wolf, the dots connecting in her mind. Avoiding questions, golden eyes… the fact that she survived two encounters with this wolf. “Fareeha..?”

The wolf stops a couple meters away, eyes still fixated on the herbalist. The snow around its feet twirls and spins with an odd energy that quickly consumes the wolf. Angela squints then closes her eyes for a moment. When she reopens them Fareeha stands where the wolf had been just seconds ago and blood smeared across her mouth and lower jaw.  
  
"I'm here to protect you, not hurt you," Fareeha reiterates, keeping her distance.

Angela takes a deep breath. She doesn’t understand how it’s possible, but her questions would come later. “Come here.”

Fareeha hesitates then closes the distance, dropping to her knees in the snow in front of Angela.  
  
"You aren't hurt, are you?" Fareeha asks, reaching out with a concerned hand before snapping it back. Worried that Angela was likely afraid of everything she was.

“I’m fine, thanks to you.” The herbalist reaches inside her cloak to retrieve a handkerchief, which she uses to wipe the blood off Fareeha’s mouth. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  

"People fear what they don't understand," Fareeha leans into the touch as Angela wipes the blood away but keeps her eyes averted. "They fear what's different."  
  
Fareeha looks deep into Angela's eyes and places a hand on top of Angela's once she's done wiping the blood. "I didn't want you to be afraid of my help. I figured Reinhardt could tell you once we arrive." She drops her hand to her side and looks down into the snow. "Then when you reject what I am you would at least already be safe."

“I’m not rejecting anything,” Angela wraps her arms around Fareeha, giving her a tight hug. “Thank you for protecting me.”

Fareeha returns the hug and tightens her grip on Angela, taking fistfuls of her cloak in her hands. She trembles slightly then the small choke of fighting back tears. She holds the herbalist close until she's sure that her emotions are back in check.  
  
"Thank you," Fareeha says, eyes glassy and stinging with tears she refuses to let fall.

Angela smiles. “Is there anywhere nearby that we can rest? I don’t know what your stamina levels are like, but I don’t want you to push yourself too hard.”

"We have to keep pushing," Fareeha says, giving a shake of her head. "But.. I can cut our time in half if you're willing."

Angela tilts her head. “How do you propose we do that?”

"I change how I carry you," Fareeha steps back, grins, and the snow swirls around around her once more. Angela watches until it hurts her eyes but when she can look again the black wolf stands before her. Fareeha lays down in the snow and gives a flick of her head for Angela to climb on her back.

Angela swings one leg over Fareeha’s back, and when the wolf stands, she wraps her arms around her neck. She would miss being able to talk to Fareeha while being carried, especially now that she might get answers to things she asked earlier, but arriving at Reinhardt’s in half the time was worth it.

Fareeha runs through the snowy landscape. Every step done with expert grace regardless of the speed and jumps she takes to clear the path. The rhythmic sounds of paws on snow and ice the only soundtrack in the forest accent by the heavy pants and night begins to fall over the mountain.  
  
Angela wonders if Fareeha plans on stopping as the sun fades more and the moon begins its rise. Just as she's about to say something, Fareeha comes to a stop at a small alcove carved into the hillside. She waits for Angela to dismount before easing back into her human form.  
  
"We'll rest here for the night," Fareeha says with ragged breaths. She fumbles around in her satchel for the waterskin and downs the entire contents before continuing, "We should reach Reinhardt's by mid afternoon tomorrow."

“Thank you.” Angela offers her canteen to Fareeha, who accepts and takes another big gulp before giving it back.

The herbalist sets up her bedroll while Fareeha starts a fire, and finally they sit side-by-side eating dinner. “Fareeha, I was wondering: why did you tackle me when we first met?”

"The reason you don't know why is the answer," Fareeha says, poking the fire with a stick. She watches the flames crackle and dance in the night's air, filling the small area around them with much needed warmth. "I saw you at a distance. You were staggering. Weak. No awareness to your surroundings," Fareeha lets out a long sigh. "You didn't realize that you were headed straight off an embankment. If I didn't move fast, if I didn't pounce..." She shakes her head to clear it of images that almost were memories. "The bear would have been far kinder than that river."

“Oh…” Her cheeks tinge pink with embarrassment. “I thought I might be able to beat the snow if I moved quickly. I ran for most of the way and I didn’t take any breaks. Needless to say, I’ve learned from my mistakes,” She turns to Fareeha. “But thank you, again, for protecting me.” Angela leans in to place a kiss on the woman’s cheek.

"I.. You.. You're wel..come," Fareeha's face turns a deep red. She pulls her knees up under her chin to try to hide her face and how flustered the simple gesture had made her. A silence falls over them, accented by the crackling of the fire, and broken only once Fareeha clears her throat. "We.. should probably get some rest."

“You’re right.” Angela moves to get inside her bedroll, then stares at Fareeha expectantly. “Are you going to keep me warm again?” At least now she knew why the woman always felt like a furnace.

Fareeha's cheeks are still adorning different shades of red. Her eyes flicker from Angela's face to the open spot in the bedroll as if contemplating something before giving a small nod of acceptance and taking her place like she did the other night.

“Goodnight.” Angela closes her eyes. She really wants to cuddle with Fareeha again, conscious this time, so she concocts a plan. After about twenty minutes, the herbalist pretends as though she’s asleep, so she clings to the woman much like before.

Fareeha stirs lightly if only to better position her arm to wrap around Angela's shoulder. She rubs soothing circles and patterns with her fingertips along the herbalist's back, laying like this for a few moments then breaking the silence. "I know you're awake," Fareeha whispers. "Your breathing is different and I just felt you tense up at my words."  
  
"You don't.. have to fake sleep just to get comfortable," Fareeha holds her in place to prevent her from retreating like she did this morning. "I don't mind but..." her voice trails off and her hand lays still on Angela's shoulder. "Are you fine with who I am? _What_ I am?"

“Fareeha… of course I’m fine with _who_ you are,” Angela positions herself to look the woman in the eyes. “I admire and respect you.” Her hand reaches up to cup Fareeha’s cheek. “You’re my friend.”

Fareeha looks satisfied then instantly pained. "I.. see..," she whispers, looking away and cupping the hand on her cheek. "We should.. we should sleep."

Angela instantly becomes concerned. “What’s wrong?”  

"It's--," Fareeha sighs, shaking her head. "It's nothing. We can talk in the morning but we both need our sleep to make it there before dark." Fareeha pulls the blankets up around Angela's neck and forces a comforting smile. "Sleep for real this time."

“If you insist.” Angela tightens her grip. “Goodnight.” She repositions so that her head is just below Fareeha’s chin.

Sleep doesn't come as easily as Fareeha would like, but it does come eventually. She finds herself the first to wake again and can't help but smile to see Angela still snuggled against her chest. Upon closer inspection, she notices that this time there's a small wet patch on her tunic near the herbalist's mouth. She does her best to try to stifle her laughter, but can't stop the mild convulsions in her chest.

Angela stirs awake, groaning with displeasure. She lifts one hand to wipe the wet spot on her mouth, but it doesn’t yet hit her why Fareeha is laughing. “What’s so funny..?”

"Nothing!" Fareeha chokes back on laughter even more. She gives Angela a few pats on the shoulder, giggles starting to break through her resolve. "Let's have a quick breakfast and be off."

Angela grumbles, but reluctantly sits up and fetches their breakfast.

The breakfast and clean up is quick and even with Angela properly awake, Fareeha can't help but still chuckle at the state she woke up to. "Are you ready?"

“I am!” A huge smile lights up her face. “I’m so excited to see Reinhardt again; it’s been far too long.”

Fareeha shifts into her wolf form and waits for Angela to get situated on her back. She find herself more keenly aware of the way Angela wraps her arms around her neck and twists her fingers into her fur for stability. She is more grateful that she cannot speak in this form as she isn't even sure she could manage it in human at the moment.  
  
The wolf finds her footing in the snow and bounds effortlessly across the fields, keeping close to a river until it tapers off enough for her to leap across the other side. In a few hours time, a small cabin comes into sight and Fareeha slows her pace until coming to a stop several meters away.  
  
Angela dismounts, stretching her arms and back from the ride while Fareeha takes the moment to shift back human.  
  
"Reinhardt will be inside," Fareeha says, rolling out her shoulders. "There's a spare key under the pot on the porch we can use if the door isn't already unlocked."

Angela nods, but then stops, remembering something. She glances around the surrounding area before turning her attention to Fareeha. “Didn’t you say you were Reinhardt’s neighbor? I don’t see another cabin out here.”

"You're standing in my home now. Or might as well be," Fareeha smirks. "Wolf, remember?"  
  
"I have several spots throughout that I favor around this area," Fareeha walks past Angela and motions for her to follow. When she reached the cabin she checks the knob to find that the door is locked. "Reinhardt has been kind to me since he first arrived," she reaches under the pot and pulls out the hidden key, showing it to Angela. "He keeps this here in case of emergency or if I want to use the guest room. I try not to put him out much but it's been nice when severe weather strikes."  
  
A quick jiggle of the key, a twist of the knob, and the door swings open. Fareeha steps aside for Angela to enter first.

The herbalist was about to voice her displeasure about the thought of Fareeha not having a proper home, but when the door swings open, she sees her grandfather sitting at the table inside. “Reinhardt!” She rushes forward.

“Angela!” The old man booms, rising from his chair to catch her in an embrace. “I missed you!”

“Me too!” She pulls back. “How are you feeling?”

"Better now that you're here," Reinhardt laughs. "It's been far too long!" He noticed Fareeha still standing on the porch and beckons her with his entire arm. "Fareeha! Don't just stand around! Come in! Come in!"  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt," Fareeha says sheepishly, closing the door behind her. As if by muscle memory or ritual she makes her way nearest the fire and sits down in front of it on the floor.  
  
"You made it here in record time!" Reinhardt says, clamping a firm hand on Angela's shoulder. "How was the journey?"

“It started out rough, but Fareeha was always there to save me.”

Angela walks to the stove, setting about to make the three of them tea, and adding special herbs to Reinhardt’s. While she prepared it, she recounted the story of their journey to him.

"Seems like you two have become fast friends," Reinhardt says through a laugh, savoring the scent of his tea before taking a long, steady sip. "And it seems I am even more indebted to you, Fareeha."  
  
"Nonsense," Fareeha retorts, sipping her tea. The flavor sweet with a hint of spice warms her to the core as she wonder what Angela can't do well.  
  
"Bah!" Reinhardt snorts, turning his gaze to Angela. "Did she tell you how I got sick?"

“No, she didn’t.” Angela rests her elbows on the table and leans forward, intrigued.

"There's a lake just over the ridge to the east. Fareeha claims it's great for ice fishing," Reinhardt says, passing Fareeha a judgmental glare.  
  
"It is!" She shouts defensively. "It's one of my primary food sources in winter!"  
  
"I was out there for the entire day and not even a nibble!" Reinhardt waves her off dismissively. "When I decided to call it, I missed my footing on thinner ice and fell straight into the lake. I thought I was done for but Fareeha was nearby and able to help me home." His nose twitches just as a powerful sneeze erupts. "These sniffles are nothing compare to where I'd be otherwise."

“There, there.” Angela pats Reinhardt’s hand comfortingly. “Why don’t you rest up? Between my blend and a good night’s sleep, you’re sure to be better in no time.”  

"A marvelous plan," Reinhardt stands up, giving Angela another tight hug. "Thank you, Angela." He tries to whisper the next part but even a whispered tone from him is still plenty audible, "And make sure Fareeha spends the night inside. I can feel it in my bones that it's going to be quite the cold one."  
  
"Of course," Angela says, hugging him back.  
  
Fareeha waits until Reinhardt shuts the door to his room, "Normally I'd fight on not wanting to put either of you out, but he's right. I think this might be the coldest night this season rolling in."

“I wouldn’t want you sleeping outside when there’s a perfectly fine bed in here anyways.” Angela stands, but waits for Fareeha. “Shall we?”

Fareeha nods and leads the way to the guest room, where Angela immediately plops down on the bed and makes her way under the blankets.

Fareeha stands at the side of the bed that's no larger than the bedroll they have shared the past two nights. Angela slides over in an invitation for Fareeha to join but she still stands, cheeks flushing a light pink. "Is this.. customary? Do humans commonly share bedding like this?"

Angela isn’t sure why Fareeha is asking, but dutifully answers her question regardless. “Yes, sometimes. Children will crawl in their parents’ bed if they have a frightening dream. Friends will share if one is visiting and neither want to sleep on the floor. Lovers share a bed every night.”

Fareeha chews on her bottom lip, her brows knit in a perplex frown as she studies the open spot on the bed a little bit more before ultimately climbing in to take her position. Angela wastes no time wrapping an arm around Fareeha's muscular frame and snuggling herself against the woman's chest.  
  
"So," Fareeha starts soft, letting her fingertips trace idle patterns on Angela's back. "We've been... sleeping like this. Every night."

It takes Angela a moment to figure out why Fareeha was asking. Her heartbeat quickens, hoping that Fareeha wanted the same thing she did. “Y-yes.. we have.” The herbalist tilts her head upwards to stare into her eyes.

"But last night," Fareeha placed her other hand to the side of Angela's cheek, gently running the pad of her thumb against the woman's full, luscious lips. "You called me your friend."

Angela’s eyes widen as she realizes her mistake. “I did call you my friend, because that’s what we are. That doesn’t mean I’m not interested in being more.”

Fareeha tilts Angela’s chin up more, bringing her closer to her face. “How much more?” she whispers, the air of her breath tickling the herbalist’s lips.

Rather than answer, Angela closes the gap and presses her lips against Fareeha’s.

Fareeha closes her eyes and tangles her fingers into the hair at the back of Angela’s head, moaning soft and deep into the kiss. The flavor of the woman’s lips being far better than she had imagined. The tiniest bit salty off set by being sweeter than any fruit. When she pulls back from the kiss she feels as if her words have been leeched from her and settles for resting their foreheads together.

“Fareeha,” Angela cups her cheek. “Come live with me. I want you to have a place that you can call home, and… I want you by my side.”

"I can't," Fareeha responds. The look of hurt in Angela's eyes stinging more than any blade. "You live in a village. I can't be asked to hide what I am." She pulls the herbalist up to be able to nuzzles her face against the side of her neck. "I don't want to incite fear and have them hate you because of me."

Stubbornness sets in. “I’m the only herbalist. I have saved the lives of everyone in the village at least once, if not more. If they don’t like who you are, then they can either deal with it, or we will both leave. Will you at least try it with me? Please.” She runs her fingers through Fareeha’s hair.

Fareeha buries her face into Angela's neck more and clings to her like a life preserver out at sea. The response is mumbled and muddled by Angela's neck.  
  
"Can you repeat that?" Angela asks, still stroking the woman's hair.  
  
Fareeha pulls back, but her tight grip remains, "For you, I will. But only if you are certain of the possible consequences."

Angela hums. “I know the consequences, but the alternative is to just stay here without trying. I can’t live in the wild like you can, and I don’t think it would be fair to abandon the villagers without giving them a chance to prove their tolerance.”

“Are you sure you and Reinhardt aren’t related by blood?” Fareeha chuckles. “Because both of you can’t be swayed once you have something in mind.” She snuggles in close, alternating playful nips at Angela’s ear while whispering into it. “Where you go, I will follow.”

Angela giggles. “We might as well be related by blood. How do you think he’ll react when I tell him that I’m taking you home with me?”

“Supportive but I think he might miss the company,” Fareeha sighs, then perks up at an idea. “I could send word to my mother, though. Have her check in on him from time to time. It would be good for both of them.”

“Your mother? What’s she like?” Angela asked Fareeha about her family on the journey there, but that was when her guide was avoiding all personal questions.

“Sweet, always looking out for others, but never afraid to cut you to the quick with her wit at any given chance,” Fareeha says with an air of pride. “I haven’t seen her in years, but we keep in touch.”

“Could I meet her someday? Do you think she would approve of me?” Angela asks nervously.

“She’s only ever wanted me to be happy,” Fareeha nuzzles her nose against Angela’s cheek to comfort her. “Perhaps we can all meet here in the spring.”

“I’d like that.” Angela kisses her.

Fareeha returns the kiss and it isn’t long before both drift off into one of the most peaceful sleep either have had in years. When the light starts to trickle in through the slatted window Fareeha finds herself the first to wake yet again and Angela seemingly to have not moved an inch during the night. She debates whether she should let the herbalist sleep in longer or if she should wake her when the decision ends up being made for her.

Fareeha’s eyes are wide when her head snaps to Reinhardt as he throws open the door to their room and cheerfully booms that breakfast is ready.

“Oh! I should have—I should have knocked,” Reinhardt blinks in disbelief then quickly retreats, closing the door.

Angela yawns, sliding out of bed. “Let’s go talk to him.” She didn’t want her grandfather to feel bad when nothing happened between her and Fareeha… yet.

Fareeha looks to the window, wondering if it's too small for her to escape out of, and sighs in defeat when Angela takes her hand. "This isn't how I wanted him to find out," her cheeks are flushed as Angela leads her out of the room and contemplates whether her hand is being held purely out of fondness or as a means to keep her from escaping from the situation.

Angela casually dishes out breakfast for herself and Fareeha once the two are in the kitchen. “It was no problem, Reinhardt, don’t worry about it. As I’m sure you now know, Fareeha and I are together. I’ll be taking her back to the village with me, but if they don’t accept her, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking us in for a while.” She walks over to the table, setting Fareeha’s plate in front of her and taking a seat herself.

“I was not expecting this,” Reinhardt crosses his arms, lowering his head in deep thought, letting the silent hand thick in the room. Fareeha is just about to excuse herself when he claps a hand down on both her and Angela’s wrists. “But I’m glad you both found happiness. You are always welcome here.”

“Thank you,” Fareeha’s eyes light up, grateful for Reinhardt’s blessing and generosity.

Angela hugs him tightly, voicing her own gratitude. “Fareeha says she’ll have her mother visit you occasionally. Have you two met?”

"Ah, Ana," Reinhardt clears his throat, cheeks flushing. "It has been so many years. It would be good to see her again."  
  
"She's always asking about you when I exchange messages with her," Fareeha says, finishing up her breakfast. "Maybe it would be a good time for both of you to catch up."  
  
"That would be exquisite," Reinhardt smiles.

After finishing her breakfast, Angela leans back in her seat with a sigh. “Fareeha and I should head out soon. I hate to leave so early, but now that winter is here, I’m sure the villagers will be needing me shortly. I’ll leave you some of my tea blend so you can finish recovering.”

"I understand," Reinhardt pulls Angela into a tight bear hug. "It was so great to see you again, Angela." He looks over to Fareeha and before she can say a word he has her pulled into an embrace. "Keep her safe, will you?"  
  
"With my life," Fareeha says without hesitation, prompting Reinhardt to ruffle the top of her head and Fareeha to grumpily groan in response.  
  
The journey back takes less time thanks to good weather and Angela being able to ride a swift wolf. Even the colder nights feel warmer together but as they grow closer to the village, Fareeha's pace noticeably slows until she halts altogether. The village looms on the horizon and the smoke bellowing from chimneys clouds the sky.

Angela is quick to quell her lover’s fears. “It will be okay. If nothing else, we’ll stop by my house to get more food and supplies before going back to Reinhardt’s.” She strokes Fareeha’s fur.

Fareeha lets out a soft whine but the added attention Angela gives her allows her to find the courage to continue. Each step forward is careful and deliberate the closer and closer they get to the village. All eyes are on her as she pads through the street. People murmuring and backing away. Parents tightening their hold on their children. She finally stops near the town center, the moment of truth now upon her. Once Angela dismounts she shifts into her human form and readies for a fight.

The chief and other concerned villagers gather around them, waiting expectantly for Angela’s explanation.

The herbalist takes a deep breath. “Everyone, I would like you to meet Fareeha. As I’m sure you know, she can become a wolf, but she is no danger to us. She and I are partners now, so I would like for her to live with me. If you can’t allow it, I understand, but I will leave with her. Otherwise, I ask you all to welcome her with open arms.”

Having Angela’s full attention on her was welcomed, but not having the eyes of so many humans focusing on her. Her eyes dart around to assess the biggest threats first and the easiest escape route should things turn south fast. Fareeha flinches when she feels a soft, tender hand squeeze hers. Angela’s reassuring smile helping to ease her nerves and she interlocks their fingers together. Whatever happened, they were in this together.

Murmurs ripple throughout the crowd. The chief steps forward. “Does anyone want them exiled? Since Angela is our herbalist, it wouldn’t be fair of me to make the decision on my own.”

Angela observes the sea of familiar faces, her heart sinking. She has known these people all her life, and she can tell that they aren’t happy. Would they not accept Fareeha?

Finally, a woman steps forward, her voice quiet. “My son…”

The murmurs stop, as everyone turns to listen. The villager speaks again, staring at Angela. “My son. He’s been sickly his whole life, and I know he wouldn’t be here right now if it weren’t for you. Please stay. I don’t care who you love, so long as she’s not dangerous like you say.”

The woman’s son creeps out from behind his mother’s leg, curiously watching Fareeha. “Can I pet you?”

Fareeha closes her eyes shifting from two legs to four. She walks with a predator’s grace towards the small boy with his hand outstretched. The tension practically palatable until she places her forehead against his palm. Several people who were holding their breaths release them in unison as the boy giggles and scratches the wolf’s head.

Angela kneels to join him, running her fingers through Fareeha’s fur. Fareeha licks her cheek, causing Angela to kiss her snout.

Some of the other children join them, and a few ask for rides. Angela laughs, gently turning down their requests by reminding them that Fareeha carried her all day and was no doubt tired.

Fareeha shifts back human so she can speak.

“I can’t and won’t hide who I am,” Fareeha speaks loudly, her confidence showing in the way she puffs out her chest, turning to face the chief. “I don’t expect everyone to like me, but will you let me live peacefully among you?”

The chief surveys the crowd. What was once wrought with tension and fear has turned into smiles and cheers. With a simple nod of his head, he confirms their request.

Fareeha cannot help but beam in response as she grabs Angela to pull her into a celebratory kiss that earns more cheers from the adults and a few gags from the smaller children.

Angela wraps her arms around Fareeha’s neck, deepening the kiss. When they pull apart, many villagers approach Fareeha and introduce themselves. Soon, however, Angela insists that Fareeha needs to rest, and that anymore introductions and questions can be saved for tomorrow.

“My house is over here,” Angela takes her hand, leading the way. Once inside, she unpacks all her things, stowing them away in their proper place.

Angela’s eye catches the bed a moment later, reminding her of her conversation with Fareeha. Lovers share beds, so they would be sharing this one for a long time to come. The thought brings a smile to her face.

“So this is your home? I think I’m already in love,” Fareeha approaches Angela from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and peppering the nape of her neck with tender kisses.

“Our home,” Angela smiles more, reaching a hand back to stroke Fareeha’s cheek. She feels her face warm up as Fareeha’s hands start to roam a bit more freely. “Aren’t you tired?”

Fareeha places a kiss into the center of Angela’s palm and hums contently, “I would much rather eat.”

“I haven’t had time to properly restock the kitchen but I’m sure I can make you something,” Angela turns around to face her lover whose eyes are dark and fixated well below her jawline.

“That isn’t what I meant,” Fareeha says, voice low and husky. Her eyes flicker a stunning gold as she brings them to meet Angela’s gaze.

“I… Oh!” Angela’s face instantly shoots red and she wraps her arms around Fareeha’s neck. She slowly backs up, leading them towards the bed. “I think I can make sure you get your fill.”

“You know wolves are known for our insatiable appetites,” Fareeha grins.

“I’ll take it as a challenge,” Angela smiles, pulling her lover down onto the bed with her.


End file.
